glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins
の －レインボー・ルイン |jpname = 虹の古代都市－レインボー・ルイン |jphira = にじのこだいとし－レインボー・ルイン |phon = Niji no Kodaitoshi - Reinbō Ruin |trans = Ancient City of the Rainbow - Rainbow Ruin |image = Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Field |number = 34487429 |effect = Continuous, Continuous, Continuous, Quick, Ignition, Ignition |lore = You must have this many "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to activate and resolve these effects: ● 1+: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. ● 2+: Once per turn, you can halve the Battle Damage you take. ● 3+: When a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster you control to the Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it. ● 4+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can draw 1 card. ● 5+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can target 1 "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; Special Summon that target. |itlore = Questa carta prende questi effetti, a seconda del numero di mostri "Bestia Cristallo" nella tua Zona Carte Magia & Trappola: ●1+: Questa carta non può essere distrutta per l'effetto di una carta. ●2+: Una volta per turno, puoi dimezzare il danno da combattimento che ricevi. ●3+: Puoi mandare 1 mostro "Bestia Cristallo" che controlli al Cimitero per negare l'attivazione di una Carta Magia o Trappola e distruggerla. ●4+: Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi pescare una carta. ●5+: Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 carta "Bestia Cristallo" dalla tua Zona Carte Magia & Trappola. |ptlore = Esta carta acumula os seguintes efeitos de acordo com o número de "Crystal Beast" no seu Spell e Trap Card Zone: ● 1 ou mais: Esta carta não pode ser destruída por efeitos de carta; ● 2 ou mais: Uma vez por turno, você pode reduzir pela metade o Dano de Batalha causado por 1 monstro do seu oponente; ● 3 ou mais: Envie 1 monstro "Crystal Beast" que você controla ao Cemitério para negar a ativação e o efeito de um Spell ou Trap Card e destruí-la; ● 4 ou mais: Uma vez por turno, durante sua Main Phase, você pode comprar 1 carta; ● 5: Uma vez por turno, durante sua Main Phase, você pode Special Summon 1 carta "Crystal Beast" do seu Spell e Trap Card Zone. |en_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-EN017) - (R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-EN045) - (R/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN168) - (C) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN053) - (C) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-FR017) - (R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-FR045) - (R/UtR) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR053) - (C) |de_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-DE017) - (R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-DE045) - (R/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE168) - (C) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE053) - (C) |it_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-IT017) - (R) Forza del Distruttore (FOTB-IT045) - (R/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT168) - (C) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT053) - (C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-SP017) - (R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-SP045) - (R/UtR) Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP053) - (C) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-JP021) - (C) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-JP045) - (R) ＤＵＥＬＩＳＴ　ＥＤＩＴＩＯＮ　Ｖｏｌｕｍｅ １ (DE01-JP150) - (C) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-KR021) - (C) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-KR045) - (R) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (11th February 2008) |ygo_sets = Pack 44 |anime_gx = 107, 125, 172 |mst1 = Negates Activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Negates Activation of Trap Cards |mst3 = Destroys Spell Cards |mst4 = Destroys Trap Cards |summon1 = Special Summons from your S/T Zone |action1 = You Draw Cards |lp1 = Prevents Battle Damage |archsupport1 = Crystal Beast }}